Recolector
Un recolector (conocidos también como Perco o Burrito) son criaturas ubicadas por un gremio en una localización para "robar" experiencia, objetos o kamas a cuantos interactuen (combatan o vendan) en dicho lugar. Colocar un Recolector Aquellos miembros de un gremio a los que se les conceda ese derecho podrán colocar un recolector en una localización concreta pagando para ello una cantidad variable que depende del nivel del gremio. Una vez colocado el recolector se dedicará a acumular y robar un porcentaje de kamas (tanto de las batallas como de los negocios), recursos, objetos que puedan obtenerse de los monstruos e incluso experiencia de la que se otorga a quienes combaten en el mapa. Con la versión 1.16.2 se produjo el siguiente cambio: "(...) se prohibió que se puedan colocar recolectores en la última sala de una mazmorra." Con la versión 1.20.0 se produjo el siguiente cambio: "El coste de poner un recolector se reduce considerablemente aunque sigue dependiendo del nivel del gremio (...)" Antes de esta modificación el coste en kamas era 20*(Nivel del Gremio)^2. Ahora cuesta 1000+10*(Nivel del Gremio). Características de los Recolectores Un recolector se vuelve más poderoso conforme asciende de nivel el gremio al que pertenece con la contribución de experiencia que vayan haciendo los miembros de dicho gremio. En concreto un recolector tiene (Nivel del Gremio)*100 Vitalidad y (Nivel de Gremio) % resistencia a todos los elementos. Además, por cada nivel del gremio, salvo en el primer nivel, el gremio podrá aumentar algunas características del recolector como son las siguientes: * 0-25% robo de kamas en los tratos(0.1% por Punto) * 0-25% robo de objetos(0.2% por Punto) * 0-25% robo de recursos(0.2% por Punto) * 0-25% robo de experiencia(0.2% por Punto) * Niveles de hechizos de Recolector Los recolectores pueden tener hechizos ofensivos y defensivos. Gastando puntos en estos hechizos se incrementa su poder y efectividad. La mayoría de los gremios gastan sus puntos primero en porcentaje de robo de objetos no obstante en el servidor Alma son muchos los gremios que optaron inicialmente por el robo de experiencia al encontrarse el mapa para subir niveles muy restringido. Se puede hacer olvidar niveles de hechizo a recolector o incluso % de "robo" por medio de una poción de olvido para recolectores. Hechizos de Recolectores Como suele pasar con las criaturas invocadas, los recolectores utilizan sus hechizos de modo errático (a veces estúpido sería más apropiado). En ocasiones pasa el turno dejando de usar hechizos útiles cuando no se lanza directamente hacia el enemigo pisando todas las trampas y glifos. Luchar contra un Recolector Fighting Collectors is difficult, but far from impossible. They have a large number of health points (exact number varies by level) and elemental resistances too. They can have an area of effect attack, which they will use on groups if possible, so either avoid standing in clumps, or have a group of Feca and/or Sacriers stand close together to soak the damage. It is also a wise idea to ask high level players for information on which guilds are weak, and which are strong. (On the "End of battle" report on a map where a collector is present you can see the collectors level, and thus the level of the guild that contols that collector.) In addition, when a Collector is attacked, the members of the guild have an opportunity to join the fight and help defend it. Guild members are almost always mid- to high-level (because of the difficulty involved in founding a guild), so these characters are very powerful. However, the Collector acts as a summoner: when it is killed, the fight is over. Ignoring the guild members would be a crucial mistake, however--unless you can eliminate the Collector faster than the guild members. Attacks which only affect summoned creatures do not work on guild members defending a Collector, even though they have been summoned. Cuidado: Perder un combate contra un recolector cuesta 3000 puntos de energía además de la pérdida normal por el hecho de perder un combate. There is no experience award for defeating a Collector. However, any items a Collector is carrying (objects and resources) will be disbursed to the victorious party. In addition, a defeated Collector leaves the map. Therefore, that map doesn't "belong" to the Collector guild any longer. So unless you are a high level or in a good group, attacking is not the best of ideas because if you lose you will lose 3000 points of energy. Defender un Recolector En el momento de un eventual ataque al colector, aparecera un mensaje en el canal del gremio, solo es cuestion de hacerle click y apareceran los datos de el colector, el numero de atacantes, y unas casillas, en las cuales se pueden ubicar todos los que quieran defender el recolector, solo le haces click a la casilla en la que te quieres ubicar y listo, estaras defendiendo el colector. Ten en cuenta al momento de presionar en el mensaje que advierte sobre el ataque, que no estes vendiendo o comprando objetos, en intercambio con otro personaje, en combate, desafio o dentro de una mazmorra porque de esa forma no podras entrar a defender al gremio. Cuando estes dentro de los defensores no cierres la ventana de gremio porque esto te quitara de los defensores Quitar un Recolector Solo los miembros del gremio con derecho de Quitar un Recolector pueden remover un recolector de un mapa, para hacerlo debes clickear sobre el recaudador y oprimir la opcion de Retirar, No se devuelven las kamas yo todos los objetos que tiene el recolector a momento del retiro se pierden Categoría:Información del Juego Categoría:Monstruo